


The Moment Is Me

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [4]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: 1990s, Animated Source, Confusion, Crazy Ex Girlfriend Song, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, I Tried, Inspirational In A Way, Let Daria Be: 2019, Rainbows, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "Oh, god. Do I have to sing an inspirational musical theater song right now?"





	The Moment Is Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostTownExit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts).



Download mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Daria_TheMomentIsMe.m4v) (right click save as)

 

Password: sigh

[The Moment is Me](https://vimeo.com/334525338) from [sisabet](https://vimeo.com/user70492304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Artist: Vella Lovell 

Written by **:** Adam Schlesinger, Rachel Bloom and Jack Dolgen


End file.
